


Bird Man

by j_gabrielle



Series: Feather [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alex has always been a hand full, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, kid!Alex, warning: child in a dangerous situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs to learn some manners. And perhaps some survival skills as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swietlik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/gifts).



> Based on swietlik's post that can be found [here](http://swietlik.tumblr.com/post/89989538388/fic-where-alex-is-about-5-years-old-and-is)

Dad is distracted by the men at the door. Giggling to himself, he climbs out onto the ledge, reaching for the piping. It's an adventure, just like the stories his dad told him during bedtimes.

Alex pulls himself onto the roof, clambering to his feet before he can roll off the edge. The sun is blindingly bright here, the skies seem that much closer than from the ground. Looking over, he catches sight of Dad speaking quietly with two of the men at the door. Shouldn't there be another one? He wonders briefly, but is then distracted in swift order. "Birdy!" He calls out happily, holding out his hand to the little robin that watches him curiously.

He slowly picks his way to it, eyes on the winged creature.

"You shouldn't be here." The beating of wings disturb the air around him. Heart caught in his throat, Alex startles, slipping on the tiles. His lips open in a silent scream building in his throat, panic rising like a bitter bile.

The man catches him before he falls, his arms tight and strong around his childish body. "You really shouldn't be here... boy."

Alex barely registers the disapproving tone the man has in his voice. Instead, his cerulean eyes are transfixed on the beautiful, dark wings stretching out behind the man. The panic and scream subsides and melts into a swirl of fascination and frightened awe.

"Pretty birdy..."

The man frowns at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You should run along now."

Instead, Alex buries his hands in the feather folds, gasping when he feels the tremors and shudders rustling through the softness under his fingertips. "You really mustn't do that." The man says, voice strange as he looks at Alex.

But Alex pays him no mind. He continues to stroke the feathers, grooming him gently and with care. 

"Alex!"

Dad's voice carries from the ground. The spell that has Alex transfix is broken in the moment he hears his name. Looking down to where his father was sprinting towards him, he looks back at the man. "I'm going to put you down now, little one." He says calmly.

Alex feels a sudden urge bubble up in him. Reaching for the prettiest one, he plucks it just as he is set on his feet with Dad running at full pelt towards him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dad murmurs, picking him up in his arms and holding him tightly. He pulls away to look at him, and that is when he sees the feather in his hand. He looks up at the man, and Alex grips it a little tighter. "That's-"

"It's all right. He can keep it." The man says from somewhere behind him.

Dad releases him then. Alex takes off for the house in a flash. If he'd stayed, he would have seen the grin on the man's face as he says. "He's going to be a hand full, that one."

 

 

[end.]


End file.
